Lo que él es
by Tooru Hally Beelia FrikiPotter
Summary: La chica que sale con James Sirius Potter ha aprendido a conocerlo bien. Entre otras cosas, empieza a relacionarlo con ciertos olores que, sabe, siempre serán parte de él. [Colección "TG canon según Bell"]
1. Lo que él quiso estudiar

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Lo que él quiso estudiar.**

Sydney odiaba los hospitales.

Desde que podía recordar, las pocas veces que tuvo que internarse fueron por asuntos desagradables. La cicatriz en su rostro era prueba de ello.

Estaba en casa de sus padres, disfrutando del verano tras su primer año en la universidad. Poco a poco se iba la ligera incomodidad de haber tomado un año sabático, pero en aquella ocasión notaba más el detalle: sus trillizos Skye y Scott aún no estaban allí, llegarían en dos semanas.

—¡Syd! —un muchacho de pelo rojo anaranjado entró como vendaval al salón principal—. ¿Cómo estás? Pensé que no te vería hasta…

—… Hasta después, sí. Estoy bien, no tengo tantos deberes ahora, Thomas, creo que por ser el primer año. ¿Cómo te fue en esa escuela tuya?

—¡No lo imaginas! Mis amigos y yo estudiamos como locos, los ÉXTASIS fueron la muerte. Ahora solo debo esperar hasta julio para saber los resultados. Me interesan las materias para Sanación, claro, pero si no consiguiera las notas…

—¡Basta, Thomas! Ya verás que lo lograrás. Por cierto, ¿papá y mamá?

—Llegarán tarde, tienen filmación. ¿Ordenamos algo de comer? Ya sabes que los domingos es el día libre de la señora Jenkins.

Sydney asintió justo cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—¿Quién será? No invité a nadie —comentó Thomas—. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco.

Solo unos segundos después, cuando abría, Sydney se dio cuenta que no era posible que alguien tocara directamente, con lo separada que estaba la verja principal del edificio.

La joven, en ese instante, recordó su odio por los hospitales, ya que su nariz fue asaltada por un olor penetrante, una incierta mezcla de antiséptico y medicamentos, algo que solo se podía percibir en esos sitios. Arrugó la nariz en el acto, agachando un poco la cabeza.

—Lo siento, debí haberme cambiado antes de venir, pero tenía prisa.

La voz… Sydney se enderezó en el acto, sonrojándose de vergüenza.

—Hola, James —saludó en voz baja.

El recién llegado, con su revuelto cabello oscuro y unos brillantes ojos castaños, no lucía como la pulcritud andante, menos con la camiseta roja manchada al frente de algo verde y los pantalones de mezclilla rotos a la altura de las rodillas. Sin embargo, para Sydney era una de las personas más valiosas de su mundo, lo cual le demostró al sonreírle ampliamente y dándole un fuerte abrazo.

-¡Vaya, debo aparecerme por sorpresa más a menudo! —exclamó James Potter, con expresión divertida—. ¿Me echaste mucho de menos?

—¡Por supuesto! ¿Y tú a mí?

—¡Como no tienes idea! Oye, ¿en serio no importa que haya venido sin avisar?

—¡No, no! Pasa. ¿Tuviste prácticas hoy, verdad?

—Sí, ¿cómo supiste?

Sydney negó con la cabeza. James no tenía por qué saber que llevaba consigo un aroma que le disgustaba, ¿verdad? Se lo explicaría en otra ocasión.

Además, yendo las cosas tan bien entre los dos, tendría que resignarse a olerlo así más seguido.

–&–

 _Bienvenidos sean a mi segunda participación del reto de Amortentia. Espero que les guste._

 _Deseaba que me sortearan el aroma "hospital" porque en mi canon mental (destrozando el de varios en el proceso), James Sirius Potter aspira a ser sanador y quería escribir sobre él (cosa rara, por lo general evito a la TG canon). Así pues, la chica con la que sale, una OC muggle con un hermano mago (mis lectores habituales leyeron el cómo se conocieron en el One "A su ritmo") sabe que será alguien que le recuerde un sitio que le desagrada, pero como quiere mucho a James, no le importa._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el siguiente aroma._


	2. Lo que a él se le da bien

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Lo que a él se le da bien.**

Sydney amaba la naturaleza.

De los hijos Elliott, era la que más disfrutaba yendo a la enorme propiedad de su abuela materna, una granja respetable al norte de Escocia. Y cuando no podía ir, sus paseos al aire libre solían ser en parques o áreas con abundancia de vegetación, ya que la hacían sentir en paz.

Agradecía que el campus de Saint Andrews contara con algunos magníficos jardines, o habría acabado frustrada por dejar la naturaleza de lado durante el periodo escolar. La facultad de Física era una de las más exigentes en aquella universidad, así que caía bien que, de vez en cuando, pudiera leer los textos obligatorios en el exterior, sentada bajo algún árbol y escuchando el vago rumor del viento entre las hojas y los demás estudiantes a su alrededor.

Empero, al iniciar el segundo año, apenas había podido salir a los jardines. Los trabajos que ordenaban los profesores requerían muchas horas de biblioteca e investigación; peor aún, había volúmenes que no se permitían sacar por su rareza o por ser únicos ejemplares, así que a Sydney no le quedaba de otra que rodearse de libros en alguna mesa y teclear sin parar en su computadora portátil, deseosa de acabar el trabajo en turno para poder respirar aire fresco.

Un jueves a mediados de noviembre, pescó un terrible resfriado. Se abrigó bien, tomó la medicina que le consiguió su hermana Skye (que quién sabe cómo se enteró, si la facultad de Lenguas Modernas no estaba remotamente cerca de la suya) y fue a clases sin demora. Como ese día solo tendría clases hasta mediodía, no quería perdérselo.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando, al cruzar el campus en dirección a su dormitorio, casi se dio de bruces contra su novio.

—¡James Sirius Potter! ¿Qué haces aquí? —dejó escapar, atónita.

Él hizo una mueca, como cada vez que alguien decía su nombre completo, antes de sonreír de lado, con aire travieso. Aunque Sydney no pudiera jurarlo, sabía que bajo aquella gabardina negra bien podía llevar una de sus túnicas de mago.

—Da la casualidad de que me topé con Thomas en Selsey —comenzó a explicar él, como si contara alguna broma privada—. Iba a recoger su correspondencia con el señor Fleet y yo regresaba de las prácticas en San Mungo. Le llamó Skye para preguntarle…

—¡Ay, no! ¡Le dije que se quedara callada! —Sydney tenía ganas de asesinar a su hermana—. ¡Y tenía que llamar precisamente a Thomas!

—No digas eso, se preocupa por ti —indicó James con voz amable.

—Ya lo sé pero… ¡Maldita sea! Sabe cómo se pone Thomas si algo me pasa y…

—Por favor, relájate. Le dije a tu hermano que te traería algo, solo así lo convencí de que no viniera, si se saltaba ciertas clases se iba a meter en un lío. Ten.

Sydney observó con curiosidad la pequeña redoma de vidrio que su novio le tendía, cerrada con un corcho. La sostuvo con cuidado, viendo que contenía un líquido parecido al agua, con diminutos trozos de algo blanco, antes de destaparla y llevársela a la nariz. El olor no era desagradable, pero tampoco atraía… Aunque por alguna razón, le pareció familiar.

—¿Qué es? —inquirió.

—Nada del otro mundo, infusión de flores de saúco. Estaba trabajando en una poción que la necesitaba, solo que olvidé dejar la redoma en el laboratorio de San Mungo, ¡y tanto mejor! Sirve bien contra el resfriado, ¿sabías?

Sydney entonces supo por qué creía reconocer el olor. En Mahonlands, la granja de su abuela materna, había un gran árbol de saúco debajo del cual a ella le gustaba sentarse a leer en el verano, o ponerse a jugar con sus hermanos. No era el aroma más fascinante del mundo, pero siempre le traía buenos recuerdos.

Y en ese instante, supo que ahora también le recordaría al muchacho que cruzó el país de extremo a extremo, con tal de hacerla sentir mejor.

—&—

 _Saludo a quien esté leyendo esto desde el segundo aroma sorteado, esperando que les gustara._

 _En mi canon mental, además de sanador, James Sirius es bueno elaborando pociones, así que no es raro que conozca las propiedades de diversas plantas, entre ellas el saúco. Y si no me creen que las flores de saúco pueden usarse en infusión para los resfriados, busquen en Google, que mal no les hará._

 _A todo esto, ¿James no es tierno yendo tan lejos por su novia? Porque, por si no lo sabían, Selsey está en el extremo sur de la isla de Gran Bretaña, mientras que la Universidad de Saint Andrews está en Escocia, en el condado de Fife… al norte de Gran Bretaña. En ese tipo de gestos, impulsivos y a lo grande, creo que James salió a su tocayo Potter._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en el último aroma._


	3. Lo que a él lo anima

_**Renuncia de derechos:**_ Harry Potter _y todo su universo son de J. K. Rowling, solo tomo prestado parte de ello sin fines de lucro. Por otro lado, trama y algunos personajes sí son míos, por lo que me reservo su uso._

 _ **El presente fic participa en el Reto #14 "Amortentia al azar" del foro "Hogwarts a través de los años".**_

* * *

 **Lo que a él lo anima.**

Sydney disfrutaba de los dulces de los magos.

La culpa era enteramente de Thomas. Desde sus primeros cursos en la escuela de magos, su hermano regresaba a casa en las vacaciones con los bolsillos llenos de tan peculiares golosinas, algunas de las cuales tenían curiosos efectos en la gente. Sydney jamás olvidaría la cara de pavor de Scott cuando Thomas, a modo de broma, le dio a probar un diablillo de pimienta, que lo hizo sacar humo por las orejas… literalmente.

Era inevitable, por lo tanto, que de vez en cuando le pidiera a Thomas algunos de esos dulces. Solo él podía conseguirlos con facilidad, aunque en aquellas fechas estuviera bastante ocupado en la Escuela de Sanación, emplazado en una isla que, según les contó, no aparecía en ningún mapa.

Confiaba en que llegara para las fiestas con una dotación considerable. No iba a perderse el ir a la granja de la abuela en esas fechas, a su madre le daría un ataque. Los trillizos habían logrado ponerse de acuerdo para ir un fin de semana previo a Londres para hacer sus compras navideñas, pese a que cada uno estaba bastante atareado por el fin del semestre.

—¿Cómo va todo con tu novio? —preguntó Skye cuando iban rumbo a Mahonlands.

—Bien, ¿por qué?

—¡Oh, por nada! Apenas se han visto, ¿no?

—Sí, pero porque estamos ocupados. Nos escribimos seguido.

—¿Cómo le mandas cartas? —se interesó Scott.

—Le llegan a la posada del señor Fleet, junto con las que le escribo a Thomas.

—Oye, ¿va a venir? —Skye le dedicó una sonrisita burlona.

—Tal vez después de Navidad. Piensa ir a su reunión familiar este año.

—¡Excelente! Me da gusto por él.

Sydney también se alegraba. Sabía que James había tenido cierto desacuerdo con su familia por estudiar Sanación (aunque ella no entendía cuál pudo ser), así que aquella era una buena noticia.

Sin embargo, tanto ella como sus hermanos se desconcertaron al recibir a Thomas la víspera de Navidad, puesto que llegó con James Potter. Primero pensaron que el novio de Sydney hizo el favor de llevar a su hermano en esa moto mágica que tenía, pero al recordarse que ambos podían hacer eso de aparecerse, se preocuparon.

De hecho, Sydney comenzó a sospechar qué sucedía cuando vio que su novio no dejaba de comer cierta golosina. Armándose de valor, se le acercó después de cenar.

—Hola, ¿me das un poco?

James, asintiendo con aire distraído, se sacó del bolsillo una larga vara de caramelo rojizo. Intentando que no se le hiciera agua la boca, Sydney dio un pequeño mordisco, al tiempo que sus fosas nasales se llenaban con el olor del regaliz.

—Los magos sí que saben cómo crear dulces —comentó.

—Quisieras que la varita fuera de verdad, ¿no?

—Aunque lo fuera, no podría usarla, Thomas me lo explicó —ella se encogió de hombros, antes de preguntar—. ¿A qué hora tienes que irte?

—¿Irme?

—Sí, me dijiste que mañana…

James suspiró, rompiendo con cierta brusquedad su varita de regaliz a la mitad.

—Estoy nervioso —confesó, mirando ambos trozos del dulce—. No he hablado correctamente con muchos de mi familia desde hace casi un año. ¿Y si están enfadados conmigo?

—No lo creo. Eres un encanto —cuando su intento de animar el ambiente no resultó, Sydney se puso un poco más seria al explicar—. James, ellos te quieren, aunque a veces no te entiendan. Lo sé, me ha llegado a pasar con mis hermanos. Estoy segura de que te están esperando y de que podrás arreglar cualquier cosa que ande mal.

—Sí que me tienes fe —soltó él, sonriendo.

Ella sonrió antes de darle un beso que sí, supo a regaliz, pero que también era para recordarle todo el amor que le tenía.

Deseaba ser ella quien lo reconfortara, mucho más que una golosina.

—&—

 _Y así, llegamos al último aroma del fic. Deseo que lo hayan disfrutado._

 _Cuando me dieron el regaliz, no tenía muy claro el cómo colarlo. Es una planta, aunque creo que lo conocen más por un dulce, así que recordé oportunamente que los magos tienen varitas de regaliz, así que de repente tenía a James Sirius siendo fanático de esos dulces, sobre todo cuando algo le preocupa. Menos mal que Sydney ya lo conoce lo suficiente, porque así pudo hablar con él y ¿por qué no?, disfrutar con él de las varitas de regaliz mientras lo alienta a ir con sus parientes. ¿Por qué se distanció James de sus parientes al estudiar Sanación? Bueno, a algunos no les parecía la carrera adecuada para él, lo cual sé que suena ridículo, pero hasta en las mejores familias puede pasar algo así._

 _Cuídense mucho y nos leemos en otra ocasión._


End file.
